beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 03
is the third episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 159th/160th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired in two parts on May 6, 2012 and May 13, 2012 in Japan. It aired as one episode on August 24, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 With a replay of a scene from the previous episode; Ifrit knocks Orochi out of the Stadium and wins. Everyone comments on how Orochi has lost, while Benkei and Maru congratulate Zyro, who is ecstatic about his victory. Later the next day, everyone around Metal Bey City is talking about Eight's loss and Zyro's strategy on beating his Orochi. Bladers have visited the B-Pit attempting to improve their Beys to be like Zyro. Zyro is now a local idol. Shinobu is shown battling a Blader in the local Beypark, merely toying with him and not putting any effort in at all. Zyro shows up and challenges Shinobu. Maru comments on how much stronger Zyro has become in an attempt to lure Shinobu in. Everyone is amazed at the challenge as they stare at Zyro. Shinobu finishes off the Blader and walks away, refusing to battle Zyro. Zyro then hops into battling against Bladers in the Zero-G Stadium. Again and again, he continues to win with one-hit-knockouts, vowing to become even stronger. The Beypark Bladers are amazed at Zyro's power and appear frightened. Maru comments that Zyro's burning revenge and desire to battle Shinobu is driving pushing him to his limits and bringing out his power. Madoka and Benkei discuss about Zyro and Shinobu, and how their next battle will be hard to predict. Tsubasa appears and interrupts their conversation, shocking both Madoka and Benkei. Tsubasa mentions that, in order to test Zyro's power, and give him a chance to battle Shinobu, he is running a Tournament. Benkei offers to sponsor the tournament. The next day, Video Screens around Metal Bey City are showing a video of Blader Gai, who is informing Bladers of the Beypark 1-Day Tournament. Shinobu appears shocked to hear of this. Benkei informs Zyro of the 1-Day Tournament, and how Bull Burger is sponsoring the Tournament. He also explains that the Zero-G Stadium is used by default, and that Shinobu will more than likely enter. Zyro jumps at this, realizing that, if he and Shinobu reach the finals, Shinobu will be forced to battle him. Benkei explains to Zyro than Ifrit has more power than Zyro realities, and that he must learn to use it. Knowing this, Zyro finishes his burger and runs out of the restaurant to begin some bonus training. Later that night, Zyro puts that training to the test at the Beypark, testing his launch power and Ifrit's speed. Ifrit's speed rocks the Stadium violently as Zyro swears to win. The next day, the 1-Day Tournament begins. Both Shinobu and Zyro easily take out their opponents with one-hit knockouts. Maru comments that Ifrit's power has increased even further since battling Eight's Orochi. Madoka comments that it is a good thing and shows Zyro is working hard. Eight is shown with his brother, Kite. Both are observing the matches and Eight tells Kite that (Zyro) is the Blader who defeated him. Interested, Kite gets out his laptop and begins collecting data, agreeing with Eight's idea of battling Zyro himself. Everyone observes as Zyro and Shinobu storm through the tournament with great ease. Blader Gai then announces the final battle; Zyro Kurogane vs. Shinobu Hiryuin. Both Bladers take their positions on the platforms. Zyro then calls over to Shinobu, saying that he will win and prove how much stronger he has become. The entire stadium begins a countdown; "3...2...1...Let It Rip!". Part 2 Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryuin both yell "Let It Rip!" and launch their Beys. Zyro has Samurai Ifrit W145CF to attack Ninja Salamander SW145SD. Shinobu has Salamander circle the stadium to shake it, but Ifrit catches up to it and attacks. Maru and Madoka see that Zyro mastered the Zero-G Stadium. Eight gets angry because Zyro is copying all his moves, while Kite becomes interested in the battle. Ninja Salamander does barrage attacks on Samurai Ifrit, but Zyro starts to push back. He then goes for another attack, but Salamander disappears and continues its barrage attacks from behind. Maru looks on her computer to find out why the stadium moved when Ifrit flicked Salamander, and went behind in a split second. Shinobu continues to make Ninja Salamander disappear and attack Samurai Ifrit. After many barrage attacks from Salamander, Zyro commands Ifrit to spin around the stadium. Shinobu watches as Salamander gets sucked, by Ifrit's speed. Eight tells Kite that was the move that defeated him. Shinobu tries to make Salamander disappear, but Zyro has taken away its movement. Shinobu is surprised Zyro improved in a short time, and wonders what kind of person he is. Ifrit's attack sends Salamander into the air, but Salamander misses the escape pocket, and is still spinning. Maru sees on her computer that Salamander's SW145 Spin Track was set to Defense Mode to counter Ifrit's power. Zyro tries the attack again, but Salamander dodges it and Shinobu continues his barrage attacks on Samurai Ifrit. Zyro tries use the attack again and Shinobu continues his evasive techniques, with both Beys passing attacks while dodging each other. Salamander suddenly stops its attack on Ifrit, much to Zyro's shock. Maru wonders why Samurai Ifrit's stamina is dropping against Ninja Salamander, although it did not against Pirate Orochi 145D. Madoka tells her that Orochi depends on Stamina and Salamander is balanced in every way, while Orochi depends on counter attacks, and Salamander's barrage attacks deal more damage. Eight worries if Zyro loses before he battles his brother, then gets mad for cheering for him. Zyro wonders what he should do after losing Stamina from his attacks. He flashes back to what Benkei told him and decides to use all of Ifrit's power. He has Ifrit spin around the stadium, but Salamander dodges the attack. Samurai Ifrit W145CF continues to spin in different directions, and Shinobu does not know what he is going to do. Benkei, Madoka, and Maru wonder if his move is gonna work. Zyro powers up and creates a new special move, "Burning Upper", and sends Ninja Salamander SW145SDout of the stadium. Blader Gai announces Zyro is the winner and everyone starts to cheer. Zyro and Shinobu become friends and Maru wonders what will happen to them. Tsubasa is watching the match, and says the new age of Beyblade is starting. Eight does not like the ending and thinks he is a fool, but Kite thanks them because he got enough data, saying it is "Perfect.". Major Events *Zyro becomes an idol in Metal Bey City. *Zyro and Shinobu enter the 1-Day Tournament. *Zyro and Shinobu reach the finals and begin their battle. *Zyro finishes his revenge match with Shinobu, with a win in hand. *Zyro wins the 1-Day Tournament. *Zyro creates a new Special Move; Burning Upper. *Zyro finally befriends Shinobu, who recognizes him as his friendly rival. *Zyro, Shinobu, Eight, Kite and Ren all train with each other at a local park.. *The wind blader, Takanosuke Shishiya, appears with his Bey Archer Griff C145S. *Ren steals the key to the BeyPark and begins a battle with Takanosuke. *Shinobu creates his first special move; Infinite Fire Stream Assault. *Shinobu defeats Takanosuke Shishiya and redeems his pride. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryuuin *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori *Blader Gai Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) *Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Griffin C145S (Takanosuke's) *Various HWS Beys Synchrom *Orojya Revizer 160SB (Eight & Kite's) (Synchrom from: Pirates Orojya 145D & Guardian Revizer 160SB) Featured Beybattles *Shinobu Hiryuin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs BeyPark Blader (HWS Bey) = Shinobu and Salamander. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Multiple BeyPark Bladers (HWS Bey) = Zyro and Ifrit x 6. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs 1-Day Tournament Competitors (HWS Bey) = Zyro and Ifrit (multiple wins) *Shinobu Hiryuin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs 1-Day Tournament Competitors (HWS Bey) = Shinobu and Salamander (multiple wins) *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) = Zyro and Ifrit. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Kite Unabara/Eight Unabara (Orojya Revizer 160SB) = Kite/Eight and Orojya Revizer *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) = Shinobu and Salamander *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Griffin C145S) = Takanosuke and Griff *Shinobu Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Griffin C145S) = Shinobu and Salamander Special Moves Used *Burning Upper (Samurai Ifrit W145CF's) *Phantom Fire Shot (Ninja Salamander's) Gallery Part 1 saramandamotifatthebegginingbeforethetitlecard.png saramandaonthetitlecard.png Zeroperforminghisspecialmove.png metalbeycity.png Zeroholdinifraid.png tsubasaapearinginthestadium.png bladergaiannouncingthe1daytounament.png bullburgersponsershipannouncement.png ifraidspinningfullpowerinzgstadium.png bladergai.png unabarabroswatching1daytournament.png ifraiddefetinghws1.png saramndaandhws1.png ifraidandhws2.png saramndandaquarioprehwsbey.png saramandaandifraidandhws3.png 1daytournamentfinal.png readyinbeys.png ifraidandsarmandabeinglaunched.png Zeroandshinobuafterlaunching.png Part 2 0andshinobu.png 0orderinghisspecialmoveforifraidburningupper.png bladergaiannouncingkuroganezeroasthewinnerofthe1daytournament.png bladergaicommentingonthebattle.png bladergaiexcitedaboutthebattle.png bladergaisurprisedatwhatifraidisdoing.png fireinthestadium.png ifraidbeatingsarmanda.png ifraidcausingthestadiumtosway.png ifraidcirclingthestadiumonfire.png ifraidheadingtosarmanda.png ifraidlaunchingsarmandaintheair.png ifraidonthetitlecard.png ifraidpuliingsaramndain..png ifraidwithflamingaura.png kiteinterestedinthebattle.png malsanalysisaboutthebattle.png malscomputersayingthatsarmandasS145isindefensemode.png samuraiifraido'smotif.png samuraiiiiiifraidobeast.png saramandaandifraidattackingeachotherfullpower.png saramandaandifraidgoingheadtohead.png saramandabeatingifraid.png saramandabeetingifraid.png saramandadissappearing.png saramandadodgingifraidsattack.png sarmandadefeatingifraid.png Zerohappyaboutifraidandhimbeingstronger.png Zerohappyandshinobunervous.png Zeroandshinobu.png shinobuthinking.png shinobuorderingsaramnda.png Zerosurprisedathowsaramandadissappeared.png shinobugloatingatzerosignorance.png Zerotelllingifraidtofollowsaramanda.png Zeroorderingaspecialmove.png saramandaflyinthrougtheaire.png Zero0poweringifraid.png Zerowithaflamingaura.png shinobusurprisedbyifraidspower.png Zeroonfire.png theinvinciblesalamnder.png shinobushockedathisloss.png shinobuacceptingdefeat.png Trivia *Zyro Kurogane's use of his Special Move, "Burning Upper" was debuted in this episode for the anime yet it was seen prior to it, in the manga's first chapter. *This episode is the first to feature a title card using the Wind element. Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel